The present invention relates to wireless communication systems, interfacing devices, communication methods, methods of interfacing with an interrogator, and methods of operating an interrogator.
Electronic identification systems typically comprise two devices which are configured to communicate with one another. Preferred configurations of the electronic identification systems are operable to provide such communications via a wireless medium.
One such configuration is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/705,043, filed Aug. 29, 1996, now U.S. pat. No. 6,130,602, issued Oct. 10, 2000, assigned to the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein by reference. This application discloses the use of a radio frequency (RF) communication system including communication devices. The disclosed communication devices include an interrogator and a remote transponder, such as a tag or card.
Such communication systems can be used in various applications such as identification configurations. The interrogator is configured to output a polling or interrogation signal which may comprise a radio frequency signal including a predefined code. The remote transponders of such a communication system are operable to transmit an identification signal responsive to receiving an appropriate polling or interrogation signal.
More specifically, the appropriate transponders are configured to recognize the predefined code. The transponders receiving the code subsequently output a particular identification signal which is associated with the transmitting transponder. Following transmission of the polling signal, the interrogator is configured to receive the identification signals enabling detection of the presence of corresponding transponders.
Such communication, systems are useable in identification applications such as inventory or other object monitoring. For example, a remote identification device is attached to an object of interest. Responsive to receiving the appropriate polling signal, the identification device is equipped to output an identification signal. Generating the identification signal identifies the presence or location of the identification device and the article or object attached thereto.
Often it is desirable to access information which may be stored within the interrogator unit. Such information can be generated responsive to communications with the remote devices. The information can comprise qualitative as well as quantitative information regarding communications with remote transponders. In addition, it may be desirable to modify the interrogator after a period of time. It may be desired to change performance or operational characteristics of the interrogator. However, in numerous applications, access to the interrogator may be difficult or involve a considerable amount of time. Therefore, a need exists to provide improved access to interrogators of electronic identification systems.
The present invention includes wireless communication systems, interfacing devices, communication methods, methods of interfacing with an interrogator, and methods of operating an interrogator.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a wireless communication system is provided. The wireless communication system if includes at least one remote communication device, and an interrogator configured to output a forward link wireless communication and receive a reply link wireless communication from the remote communication device responsive to the forward link wireless communication. The system additionally includes an interface device configured to interface with the interrogator using a wireless medium. The interrogator is configured to receive control information from the interface device.
According to some aspects of the invention, the interrogator is configured to operate as a slave device and master device depending upon the mode of operation of the communications system. The interrogator operates as a master during normal modes of operation, and as a slave during maintenance modes of operation.
A communication method according to another aspect of the present invention includes providing an interrogator and at least one remote communication device, and communicating intermediate the interrogator and the remote communication device. The method also includes providing an interface device, reading control information from the interface device using the interrogator, and communicating data intermediate the interrogator and the interface device responsive to the control information.